The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLELE17018’. ‘KLELE17018’ originated from a controlled hand-pollination in June 2013 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Lobelia variety ‘LE-2009-1047’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Lobelia variety ‘LE-2011-0079’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLELE17018’ was selected from the group. In 2014, ‘KLELE17018’ was first vegetatively propagated via vegetative cuttings. ‘KLELE17018’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.